Promise
by zeldamaster456
Summary: Zelda asks Link if he'll come back for her after he restores the Master Sword. Takes place after TKORL reveals Tetra is Princess Zelda in The Wind Waker. Link/Zelda


Just a short LXZ oneshot I thought of while playing The Wind Waker on Saturday. It's midnight here, so this most likely will not be good, but no harsh reviews, please! I don't like it when I wait for a review, read it, and find out it's criticism. It's annoying and rude. Keep your negative thoughts to yourselves!

BTW, since Tetra turned into Zelda, she kind of had a MAJOR personality change. That's why Zelda acts this way in this story. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do you think I'd honestly own a great video game series like The Legend of Zelda? Think this over!

* * *

"Okay Link, it's time for us to find the two sages so we can restore the Master Sword and stop Ganon," Daphness (King of Red Lions) told our hero.

The young boy nodded and the king turned to the newly discovered Princess Zelda. "Zelda, you stay here. Since Ganon now knows you have the Triforce of Wisdom, he will do whatever he can to find you. It is best if you stay here, hidden," Daphness told her.

Zelda weakly nodded and the king disappeared, leaving Link and Zelda alone. Link was about to leave, too, until he heard Zelda speak.

"Link, I don't know how to say this, everything you and your poor sister went through, it's all been my fault… I'm so sorry," she whispered softly. The boy looked surprised, but he raised his hand indicating that it wasn't her fault. Link turned away once more, but Zelda grabbed his hand.

"Link, you'll come back for me when you're finished, right?" she asked softly. She squeezed his hand softly and looked at him with her sad blue eyes. Link blushed slightly and took his hand out of Zelda's grip. He looked at the ground silently and didn't say a word. Zelda's eyes filled with tears as she approached him.

"You will come back for me, right?" she asked softly.

Link looked at her, deciding that would be the right choice. He turned his head back to the princess and gave her a small smile.

Zelda returned the smile and held both of Link's hands gently. "Thank you, Link. I know you will."

The hero brushed away Zelda's tears and looked at her; his dark green eyes bearing into her dark blue ones. He then embraced her gently. The princess slightly blushed, but she enjoyed Link's warm hug. She rested her head on his chest and returned the embrace. Link slightly lifted her head up, burying one hand in her blonde hair and the other one holding her close.

They both were staring at each other, both faces red. Link knew the king was waiting for him, but he wanted to stay here with Zelda. When he first met her, that night she shot him out of a catapult, on his birthday, too, but he could tell she really was sorry. Truth be told, Link thought she was really pretty when he first met her.

Link lowered his face to Zelda's, their lips inches apart. Thoughts were buzzing around in Zelda's head. She really wanted to do this, but she was afraid how Link would take it. After all, she did get his sister kidnapped and shot him into a wall, weaponless. She felt horrible for acting mean and hostile toward him, even on his birthday. She really was sorry about everything, and happy that he forgave her, even though the things she did were awful. She never met anyone like him. Zelda lifted her hand up and slightly placed it under Link's green cap, feeling his untidy blonde hair.

The gap between them slowly closed and soon, they kissed. Link lightly combed her long, blonde hair and deepened the kiss. Zelda moaned softly, enjoying the feel of Link's hands in her hair. She let her arms fall to her sides. The continued kissing after 2 minutes, then they separated, panting.

Zelda and Link soon looked at each other; smiles on their faces. They stayed like that until Zelda remembered the king was waiting for Link.

"Link, I think the king is growing impatient. You should leave, I'll be fine," she said sadly.

Link gave her a small hug, which she returned, and left. In front of the door, he gave Zelda one last smile, waved, and walked out the door.

Zelda walked over to the stairs and sat down. She heard something shut close above her and knew that the statue closed over the staircase. She smiled sadly and started thinking about Link, hoping he would keep his promise to come back for her.

* * *

So, please be nice. *does the puppy dog face* Please? I got some cake and cookies! *leaves plate on table*


End file.
